


Movie Night At The McCall's

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys' Night, Clumsy Liam, Good Gabe, Good Nolan, Good Theo Raeken, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Movie Night, Shy Nolan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Los muchachos se toman una noche para ellos mismos, aunque no se desarrolla tal como esperaban: caídas, almohadazos y lágrimas inesperadas los acompañan por un buen rato, pero a fin de cuentas, las piyamadas entre los miembros de la manada son las mejores.





	Movie Night At The McCall's

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente, amo a Nolan y Gabe y la pareja que podrían ser. Quise incluirlos un poco más en la historia, y si a alguien le gusta, ya tengo varias ideas para escribir sobre ellos (tal vez demasiadas). Ethan y Jackson volvieron, Isaac es adorable, Liam un poco torpe y todos son muy sensibles. Si a algunx le gusta 'Hachi: A Dog's Tale' véanla una vez más y denle un abrazo a su mascota.  
> Nos vemos pronto y espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Era viernes por la noche y los muchachos habían decidido tener un momento para relajarse, sin chicas ni padres ni criaturas sobrenaturales. Solo ellos, buena comida y un par de películas.

Se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Scott, desparramados por todo el living y con la vista fija en la televisión.  El Alfa tenía la espalda recostada contra el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones, una de sus mejillas  sobre los rizos de Isaac y la espalda del rubio frente a su pecho, mientras que en el otro extremo, Theo usaba el regazo de Stiles como asiento, con los brazos del castaño rodeándole la cintura. En el sofá contrario, Nolan estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de Gabe, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mayor; Mason y Corey se sentaban junto a ellos, con las cabezas juntas y las piernas del camaleón sobre las del moreno. Ethan y Jackson estaban acostados en el suelo en posición de cucharita (con el antiguo kanima como la grande), y Liam a su lado, apoyado sobre su estómago y los tobillos entrelazados balanceándose en el aire.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos mirando una película de superhéroes que a ninguno parecía gustarle. - Ya quiten eso - dijo el hijo del sheriff. El beta los miró a todos buscando su aprobación antes de gatear hacia el mueble de la tele en donde estaba el control y sacarla.

\- ¿Qué quieren ver? - preguntó a la vez que recorría las opciones que había en Netflix. - ¿Dibujos animados?

\- Liam, entendemos que seas el menor pero eso no quiere decir que podemos ver caricaturas una y otra vez - dijo Mason.

\- Tenemos la misma edad - replicó el lobo intentando no sacar la lengua como un niño pequeño.

\- Madure antes que tú.

\- ¿Qué tal una comedia? - propuso Scott mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio.

\- Scotty, sabes que eres mi hermano y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero tu gusto en películas es horrible - contestó Stiles.

\- Sti, tú vives mirando Star Wars - opinó el joven sentado en sus piernas.

\- Es cierto - acordó el rubio - Es muy probable que te sepas los diálogos de memoria.

\- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? - increpó el humano.

\- La mayoría de tus metáforas se basan en esas películas, desde pequeño te vistes como Han Solo para Halloween y estoy muy seguro de que debes tener figuras coleccionables de cada personaje - dijo Jackson - Aun no entiendo qué era lo que me impedía partirte la cara.

\- ¿Alguien más que esté en mi contra? - preguntó el hijo del sheriff, y notando su ceño fruncido, Theo depositó un suave besó en sus labios, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su pareja.

\- ¿Una de terror? - la voz de Corey era tranquila, como si no quisiera alterar a nadie.

\- Creo que nuestra vida ya es suficientemente terrorífica - susurró Nolan, sabiendo que todos podían oírle - Además no me gustan.

Gabe lo miró y abrazó los hombros del chico a su lado cuidadosamente; llevaban poco tiempo saliendo y el menor de ellos era muy tímido, por lo que el de cabellera oscura mantenía las muestras de afecto al mínimo. Por ese motivo se sorprendió cuando el pecoso se acurrucó aún más contra su costado, como si buscara calor y protección en caso de que vieran una de miedo.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver Ana... - comenzó el camaleón antes de que el cazador lo interrumpiera.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en terminar ese nombre - le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo en forma amenazante - Detesto las muñecas de porcelana.

\- Pues Nolan tiene un buen punto: no necesitamos más terror del que ya tenemos - agregó Ethan - ¿Qué tal una romántica?

\- ¿Para qué si puedo mirarlos a ustedes siendo cursis? - preguntó Liam con la voz impregnada de sarcasmo, lo que le obsequió un almohadazo en la cabeza. - ¡Oigan! ¿Quién fue?

Todos apuntaron a Whittemore, el cual no parecía arrepentido.

\- ¿Q- que tal esa? - preguntó el pecoso señalando la pantalla, en donde aparecía la imagen de un perro. El nombre era _'Hachi: A Dog's Tale'_ , y a pesar de que el resumen no daba muchas pistas sobre el contenido, finalmente decidieron verla.

# # # # # #

_Una hora y media después_

\- Ya cariño. Shhh, tranquilo precioso - decía Stiles en el oído de su novio mientras caminaba por la sala con dicho muchacho colgado a su cuerpo cual koala. Tenía el apodo que solía decirle cariñosamente en la punta de la lengua, pero sabía que solo serviría para alterarlo más - El perrito está en un mejor lugar. Por favor deja de llorar bebé.

\- P- p- pero murió solito - lloriqueó Theo - Y- y- jamás supo q- qué pasó con su dueño.

Casi todos estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas, y sus respectivos novios estaban tratando de consolarlos sin éxito aparente: Ethan tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho del Jackson, ambos llorando en silencio y abrazados fuertemente, Corey escondía su cara en un almohadón mientras Mason intentaba que lo mirara a los ojos, y Scott no tenía uno, sino dos lobos para consolar, su novio y su beta; el Alfa había terminado acostado en el sillón, con Isaac sobre su cuerpo y Liam yaciendo sobre la espalda del rubio, ambos sollozando. Por otro lado, Nolan se encontraba sentado de costado en el regazo del castaño, llorando silenciosamente en su cuello, sintiendo la mano del cazador acariciando su espalda por sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Gabe también tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero sus lágrimas no se habían derramado.

\- Noly, todo está bien - le susurró al oído.

\- M- mientes - gimoteó el de tez pálida - E- era invierno, y- y Hachi estaba solo y- y triste.

\- ¿Pero sabes algo? - preguntó el mayor, levantándole la cabeza de su hombro para poder mirarlo a los ojos - Hachi murió, es cierto, pero ahora está con su dueño. Lo esperó por casi diez años, sin importarle el frío o el calor, tuvo la compañía de muchas personas que cuidaron de él, y al final consiguió reunirse de nuevo con aquella que más le importaba. Jamás estuvo solo realmente.

Cuando terminó de hablar, notó que las miradas de todos los demás estaban fijas en él, y al parecer también lo habían escuchado a juzgar por la disminución de llantos y el silencio que los embargaba. Unos pequeños dedos en su mejilla hicieron que devolviera su atención al chico que tenía entre sus brazos; los orbes azules estaban un poco húmedos todavía y el rostro algo sonrojado, pero aun así era lo más hermoso que Gabe hubiera visto en su vida. Lentamente, Nolan posó sus labios sobre los del cazador regalándole un casto beso, y al separarse, enrojeció aún más al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en la boca del castaño.

\- Gracias Gabe - dijo Scott, rompiendo el momento. Todos rieron por unos segundos debido a las emociones que desencadenó la película, y lo hicieron con más ganas cuando el beta más chico se resbaló de la espalda de Isaac y terminó en el suelo. - ¿Qué les parece si comemos helado y nos vamos a dormir?

\- ¡Oh sí! - comentó entusiasmado Stiles, con Theo aún entre sus brazos. - Necesito glucosa.

\- No es cierto - corearon su mejor amigo, su novio, Isaac, Jackson, Liam y Mason, quienes a pesar de ser los miembros más nuevos de la manada, habían visto en primera fila lo que el azúcar provocaba en Stilinski.

Comieron postre hasta casi reventar para luego dirigirse hacia el cuarto de invitados de la residencia McCall: hacía tiempo que ya no era la habitación de Isaac puesto que este dormía con el hijo de Melissa, por lo que fue convertida en una especie de 'búnker de descanso', donde podían relajarse y dormir confiando en que habría alguien cuidando sus espaldas. Jackson había comprado una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entraran sin problemas, aunque cómo metieron semejante armatoste en el cuarto, nadie sabía.

El lecho contaba con bastantes almohadones de varios tamaños y frazadas extras se hallaban guardadas en el closet por si alguno necesitaba calentarse en la noche; Scott y Stiles se acostaron espalda con espalda, el humano con la cabeza de Theo bajo su barbilla y el morocho era la cucharita grande de Isaac, quien a la vez tenía a Liam abrazado a su pecho. Las piernas de los dos betas estaban siendo utilizadas como almohadas por Ethan y Jackson; Nolan, Gabe, Mason y Corey se recostaron paralelamente a los pies de la cama. El pecoso tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del cazador y los brazos de este rodeándole la cintura, y por último, el camaleón y el moreno se habían quedado dormidos  con sus frentes juntas.

Era algo raro: dos de los muchachos que yacían en la cama habían intentado asesinarlos poco tiempo antes, intentando hacer desaparecer lo sobrenatural de Beacon Hills y otro lo intentó mucho antes que ellos para poder convertirse en un Alfa. Pero ahora, parecían ser amigos de toda la vida, valientes, fieles y dispuestos a protegerse los unos a los otros, y tal vez era eso lo que necesitaban.

Tal vez necesitaban saber que, después de todo, nunca estaban solos.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D: si no llegan a recordar, Stiles le dice a Theo 'cachorrito'. De ahí a que evitara usarlo luego de que la película terminara.


End file.
